You'll Be In My Heart
by Sparky2295
Summary: When Santana decides to come out to her mother about her relationship with Brittany, her mother doesn't react very well. Will Santana's mother decide to support Santana and Brittany? Read and review please! Rated M for sexual themes!


**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own the song You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins.**

_**Note: There are two Spanish words in here. Mija= Daughter and Mi Amore = My love.**_

**You'll Be In My Heart**

Santana was cuddling Brittany on her bed at her house.

**Come stop your crying  
>It will be alright<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight<br>**

Santana took Brittany's hand and held it tightly. "San, what's up?" Brittany asked. "I just love you… So much… And I want to tell my Mama about us tonight…" Santana told Brittany. "Okay, I'll be with you, the entire time, I promise…" Brittany assured her.

**I will protect you  
>From all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<br>**

"If things get out of control, I promise I will protect you…" Brittany told her. "I know, I trust you, but I think she will be okay with it!" Santana said positively.

**For one so small,  
>You seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you,  
>Keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us  
>Can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<br>**

The two girls made their way downstairs into the kitchen. "I'll wait for you here, Santana…" Brittany said, waiting in the living. Santana nodded and made her way into the kitchen. "Mama?" Santana called. "Yes mija, what is it?" Mrs. Lopez replied, as she washed some dishes. "Can you come with me into the living room? Brittany and I have something—I have something to tell you, and it's really important…" Santana told her. "Yes, of course mija…" Mrs. Lopez told her daughter.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<strong>

**You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here in my heart, always**

Santana sat down with her mother in the living room. Brittany stood behind her, letting Santana have her moment. "Mama, I wanted to tell you something very important. Something I've wanted to tell you for awhile now…" Santana said. "Oh my God… Mija, are you pregnant? Santana, I warned you about these things—" "No, no Mama! I'm not pregnant! It actually has nothing to boys! I—I don't like boys, like that anymore… I guess what I'm trying to say is… Mama, I'm gay… I'm a lesbian… I like—love Brittany, we've been together for awhile now, and I just hadn't had the courage to tell you… I was too scared…" Santana admitted. Mrs. Lopez stayed silent for a long time. "Mama, please say something… Anything, would really be nice right now…" Santana asked, trying not to panic. Mrs. Lopez sighed. "Santana, you are not a lesbian, you are not gay! And those feelings for Brittany are not true, it's just a phase!" Mrs. Lopez yelled. Santana's eyes filled with tears and she went over to Brittany. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Mrs. Lopez! You're daughter is no different than she was! She is the bravest woman I've ever met! And if you can't accept her for who she is, than it's your loss!" Brittany screamed. Mrs. Lopez calmed down and tried to talk to Santana, but Santana just pushed her away.****

**Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
>They just don't trust what they can't explain<br>I know we're different but deep inside us  
>We're not that different at all<br>**

Brittany drove them to her house where she insisted Santana spend the night. Once in Brittany's bedroom, Santana looked at her phone and laughed. "She sent so many texts and left so many voicemails… It's like she realized how hurt I am, and she's trying to make-up for it… I just can't deal with her right now…" Santana said, flopping onto Brittany's bed. Brittany came over and hugged Santana from behind. "Why don't I give you a full-body massage? Hm? How does that sound?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded and Brittany helped Santana up. "The fun part of full-body massages, is that we can do them naked…" Brittany said with a sexy grin. Santana couldn't help, but smile at Brittany's reaction.

**And you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<strong>

Brittany and Santana stood closely together, bodies inches apart. Brittany slowly unbuttoned Santana's shirt and unclipped her bra, and threw them somewhere in the room. Santana did the same to Brittany, but took her time with each button. Once the shirt was off, Santana took her tongue and licked up Brittany's abs. Brittany rolled her head back in pleasure. Without noticing, Santana took off Brittany's bra too. Both girls quickly took their pants and panties off themselves, wanting to feel each other. Santana's massage was first, so Brittany had her lay down on her bed and she used her fingers to really dig into Santana's tense muscles. "I'll always take good care of you, Santana…No matter what people say about us…" Brittany told her. "I know… Thank-you Britt-Britt! This feels amazing!" Santana mumbled from the mattress.****

**Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?<br>We need each other  
>To have, to hold.<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<br>**

Brittany continued her massage by getting her massage oils and rubbing them deeply into Santana's back and shoulders. Using her elbows, she got even deeper into Santana, letting her truly relax. Minutes later, Santana had enough and wanted Brittany to feel the same. The girls switched positions and Santana used the oils and massaged Brittany's lower back. "Really pulled that muscles in Cheerios practice today, huh Britt?" Santana asked. "No, it was dancing from Glee! Being a top dancer is hard, Sanny!" Brittany groaned from the mattress. Santana grinned and flipped the dancer over. "Let me make you forget all about dancing and stress for a while, hmm?" Santana asked, kissing Brittany's ear. Brittany nodded and the two lovebirds made love.

**When destiny calls you  
>You must be strong (you gotta be strong)<br>I may not be with you  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time  
>I know<br>We'll show them together**

An hour or two later, the girls lied together in each other arms, happy. "I think we've given your mother a while to cool down and think things over, Santana… You should respond to her calls or texts…" Brittany mumbled. "Do I have to, Britts? Can't I just fall asleep and worry about it tomorrow?" Santana groaned in to the pillow. "Yes you do, San… The last thing she saw was her daughter, who just came out to her, was crying to her girlfriend's shoulder and then driven away. I'm sure she's worried about you, baby… I would be!" Brittany told her. "I know, you're right… I should go call her…" Santana said, putting her Cheerios sweatshirt and sweatpants on.****

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
><strong>**Believe me, you'll be in my heart****  
>I'll be there from this day on,<br>Now and forever more**

As Santana went into the hallway to call her mother, she heard voices from the first floor. "Please, just tell me is Santana is here! I'm worried sick about her!" Mrs. Lopez told Mrs. Pierce. "And I told you, Brittany told me not to say a word on where they are! You really hurt your daughter! I mean how could you react that way to a girl who's already so scared about who she is? She was just reminding you of who she is!" Mrs. Pierce told her. Santana was about to go back into Brittany's room, when Brittany guided her downstairs. Both girls walked into the living room to see the two women arguing. Mrs. Lopez gasped. "Oh mija! You're alright!" Mrs. Lopez said. "Where else did you think I was Mama? I'm always with Brittany." Santana told her. "I know, but after our fight, I got so scared on where you had gone." Mrs. Lopez replied. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt the people I love. And one of those people I love is Brittany." Santana told her mother. "Come Brittany, let's give them a minute alone." Mrs. Pierce told her daughter. Brittany didn't move until she got the okay from Santana. "Brittany, I'll be fine, I promise. I'll call you if I need you, okay? Why don't you make us some hot chocolate, okay mi amore?" Santana said, with a grin. "Okay…" Brittany said, following her mother into the kitchen.****

**Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
>No matter what they say (I'll be with you)<br>You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
>Always<br>I'll be with you  
>I'll be there for you always<br>Always and always  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>I'll be there always.**

Santana sat her and her mother down on the couch. "Mama, why did you react that way to me? I was so hurt… I mean the one person I needed to be supportive of Brittany and I at this time in my life, is you! And you completely tore me down and squished me into pieces!" Santana told her. "I know, and Santana, let me tell you how sorry—" "No! No, no, no! You don't get to explain to me how sorry you are, because this is the worst thing you have ever done to me!" Santana yelled. "Santana, please… Keep your voice down…" Mrs. Lopez told her. Santana lied back on the couch and groaned, rubbed her face in her hands. "Mija listen to me, for a second… Okay, I really did overreact, and I'm so sorry for that… I just… I was shocked, I mean you would bring a new boy home ever Friday night, mainly that nice Puckerman boy, but anyways, I just didn't see it coming. What my point is Santana, is that if you are truly happy with Brittany, then you have my full support…" Mrs. Lopez told her daughter. "R—Really? You mean it, Mama?" Santana asked. "Of course I mean it, mija! I wouldn't be here if I didn't, now would I?" Mrs. Lopez asked. "Thank-you Mama!" Santana said, hugging her mother. "Well, looks like things worked out here, huh?" Mrs. Pierce asked. "Yes, I believe they couldn't be better!" Mrs. Lopez replied. Santana ran up to Brittany and kissed her softly. "You truly are the best girlfriend in the entire world, you know that?" Santana asked, after their kiss. "No, not me!" Brittany said, teasing Santana. "Yes you! You are amazing…" Santana said, hugging her. "What about you? You came out to mother, got into an argument with her, and fixed it all in one night! I believe you are the amazing one!" Brittany told her. "Maybe I am, but I know that together, we're unstoppable." Santana said, guiding Brittany to their mothers where they drank hot chocolate and chatted for the rest of the evening.

**Well, that's the end! What did you think? I hope you liked it! :D Please review!**


End file.
